left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Center
Again, source. Strong I http://gnn.gamer.com.tw/4/39834.html Editing Somebody, please, do something from the following tasks: 1: Add it to the teamplate, remember - it is the first campaign 2: Remake the page itself, to a bit more canonic look. 3: And put it's name everywhere where just "first campaign" was. actually, i am capable of doing the third part, but, still, my lack of skill does not allow me to do 1 and 2. WardenerNL Oct 10, 17:03 Uncommon Common Just like the topic started on the Hard Rain talk page, how about some Uncommon Common infected ideas/theories? Personally i'm clueless for this Campaign :Personal shopper zombies that suggest which gun to kill them with.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::maybe there will be zombies with melee weapons? Not like axes or chainsaws, but like a bat and branches... EllisxZoey Trolley zombies? They speed around in trolleys and ram you with them. -Ouroboros Omega 00:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I doubt they will have melee weapons. Then it would no longer be a zombie game, but just a nother shooter game. Maybe there will be zombies that hide in clthes racks and change rooms, and they pop out at claw at u then run back in --Just Some Guy720 01:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Mall cops. :P No wait, SANTAS! EVIL ZOMBIE SANTAS WHO GET THEIR PICTURES TAKEN DURING CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, let's see. The zombies in this level are kind of new, you know, just recently infected? So maybe some sort of common infected that transforms into an SI. TheCreaturenator16 05:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and as soon as anyone hears confimed news about it, please post it here as fast as possible. TheCreaturenator16 05:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I guess you'll have to wait 'till Nov 17 :P Aratinga A.''Ѭ'', 18:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :All the others were announced before it, so why not this one?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 20:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) kamakazi karts, Lets say thay were having a 90% off sall on fireworks and peaple stufed carts full of them than when thay were infectide thay grab the carts and charge at the living. i wush the children wll be the uncommon infected.. their screaming asummons so much horde... From what I can tell it's called "Fallen Survivor" in the language files. Dunno anything more then that. --NovaSilisko 04:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Fallen Survivior could also be for Swamp Fever, since that campaign takes place in a ruined camp made by Survivors. Darkman 4 05:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I highly doubt it. 1: No uncommon common for dead center has been announced. 2: Mudmen are swamp fever's uncommon. --NovaSilisko 06:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Just sent an email to Chet about the Fallen Survivor and some other L4D2 questions.--NovaSilisko 01:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The Santa Claus idea sounds funny to some players and be great. But I don't think it's near christmas time during L4D2. --Kirby888 12:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) In this one, dont ya have to go thro a CEDA safe zone? cuase if ya did, CEDA mightta been handin out gas masks or some kind of breathin apparatus (cuase they thought the virus was all air borne and stuff). so maybe there is an uncommon that isnt attracted to bile bombs and boomer bile cuase of the gas masks. Just Some Guy720 05:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yep, it's the CEDA agents in hazmat suits. Because in parish the riot gear infected are already in there.--Kirby888 00:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Isn't This A Bit Odd? Dead Center is the first campaign in Left 4 Dead 2 According to the game's developers, the campaign takes place in Savannah, Georgia, a city that has '''not yet been hit by the Infection'.'' - If it hasn't been hit by the Infection then where the hell did the bloody zombies come from!? --WaffleMania 20:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) It wasn't hit till shortly before the game begins hence the evac choppers.-- 03:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Who removed the one arm thing? Look closely, it's true. His arm just stops at Nick. Just ends, with only his shoulder visible. So unless he touching Nick's toosh, it makes sense. Strong I Obviously Valve has changed the game so that Ellis is sexually attracted to Nick Wondercheese 18:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Um...... What? TheCreaturenator16 23:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :look closer, his hand is on the machete handle. 00:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) How's that possible "Also like Dark Carnival the tagline has been sugested severa; times before." How is that in God's name possible if the campaigns are just revealed for the first time.?Mr.shadow 09:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :When Nick mentioned "At least you got us out of that mall", the steam forums dudes made a "Name and tagline" thread. One person suggested "Prices aren't the only things being slashed". Two days later, look what we got. Strong I Am I the only one who thinks "The Devil Went DOwn To Georgia" would have made a really great tagline for Dead Center? Log Out 05:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :In my opinion, yes. Seems like a rather dull tagline in my opinion. Normally there's a joke, reference, or pun involved, but I don't really get that feeling from "The Devil went down to Georgia." Also location. If there was a church in Dead Center, maybe. But I dunno. That seems a bit too far into involving religion when you classify a deity of sorts by name. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Have you never heard the song by the same name? That's the reference, it's about how the infection has spread south, and since it's the very start of the game I think it would fit pretty well. Log Out 08:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) valve copyed dead riseing valve is making a campain in a mall with zombies. but isint it familier o thats right dead riseing. what ever l4d2 is gonna be cool!!!!!!!!!!!! :Yeah, like Dead Rising is the first time the zombie apocalypse has wormed into a mall. Left 4 Dead has a lot of Dead Rising references in it, anyway. I say just keep them rolling. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 15:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, not a whole lot. Mostly just the 53595 kills thing. Not really a whole lot else. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 02:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Left 4 Dead and Dead Rising are different zombie games. Left 4 Dead is a run through the campaign killing hordes of zombies INCLUDING special infected. Dead Rising is about having all these zombies everywhere almost in ever single space of the mall. Instead of having guns for weapons which you can, you can use for an example......a teddy bear. In Dead Rising you use random objects laying around. Unlike in left 4 dead, weapons that are SURE to aleast kill the zombie. So what if there in a mall. Though that would be the last place I be in a zombie apocalypse. Dead Rising and Left 4 Dead are not sueing for this kind of copying. For an example Left 4 Dead is a game in a mall with billions of zombies and you can use random objects and kill them with it. But theres 4 player coop. Thats copyright. I can careless about what they do. It's in a mall, close range combat, grabs katana. Time for a little price cut! --Kirby888 12:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well originally Dead Rising were sued for "copying" Dawn of the Dead's mall idea and it was dismissed so I doubt Valve have anything to worry about. -- YodaMagicCircus 13:34, October 31, 2009 I think it's more like valve made a reference to the Dawn of the Dead remake.Mr.shadow 15:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) New screens? Where are links to these new screens? Regulust 23:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Right here. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 19:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Small Fact In a pre-release video on gameanyone, the Survivors do not refer to infected by their official names, and seem more unaware of their surroundings. For instance, they call the jokey "Leaper" and the boomer "Fat Guy". Also, as seen in the Parish, they are aware and calm about the items they pick up ("Grabbin' a Bile Bomb."). But in Dead Center, they seem to have no idea what they're doing with their items (picking up a Bile Bomb- "this better not be what I think it is...") :Link, plz. StrongIntelligent :: Yeah, link. But, if thats true, you have to remember that Dead Center takes place, like, a few hours after the infection hit the South, so they wouldnt know what all this stuff is, or what to call infected that just showed up. But, anyway, Link?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 17:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, here's the link. The things I mentioned are in the first vid. I mostly entered it as a suggestion for the Trivia section. http://www.gameanyone.com/game/X360/3901.html Bad news Valve moved Hazmat infected to Dead Center. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 12:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Source? Besides that video I mean. They might be in both. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 15:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Is it really THAT bad?Mr.shadow 15:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I never said it was bad. Just am wondering. Then again, we only have to wait...36 hours? [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 15:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it. OMGWTFBBQHAX 15:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::"I never siad it was bad" *looks that the title* contrary, much?Mr.shadow 16:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::*whap* I didn't even make the original post >:| [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 16:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed it is, Shadow. Nelo Angelo 16:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Before you guys starting eat each other, watch the Dead Center gameplay videos pls. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 15:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) 4 campaigns are in daylight. Dead Center, Hard Rain and The Parish, plus a little bit of Swamp Fever is in daylight. Please correct certsin pages concerning the amount of daylight missions. Use your own judgment of whether you think this is correct. It is confirmed that The Plantation is set just after dawn. :I was watching Swamp Fever gameplay videos and... No it isnt in the daylight. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 19:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::From what I gather it takes place in early morning, like Blood Harvest did. But there's heavy cloud cover(since the hurricane in hard rain just ended) so you can't see the sun, until it passes when you reach the Plantation. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 20:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah but the Witch is normal, not wandering. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::She wanders when the sun is out. So, cloud cover and the like will make her sit still and cry like normal. I think Chet said something about this. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 22:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The Finale of Swamp Fever is the only one set in the Day Regulust 17:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) MALICIOUS EDIT WATCH Someone remove that part about jimmy gibs uncommon common infected.--Atlas Lied! 13:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Why? It's true, so why should it be removed?Mr.shadow 15:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) something interesting to add to trivia I realized something not that long ago. The poster shows the survivors only holding melee weapon. One of the warnings over by the edge in the loading screens says "Firearm use is not permmited". Dinosaurfan1 18:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC)